


Chained

by silkerink (RauxenRivers)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Undercover, Universo Alternativo humano sin hombres lobo, mafia, policia encubierto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RauxenRivers/pseuds/silkerink
Summary: Derek quiere liberarse de la vida en la que nació. Para hacer eso tiene que delatar a su propia gente.Cuando conoce a Stiles en el Club Hale, cree que ha encontrado a alguien de quien podría enamorarse, pero cuando éste comienza a actuar de manera cada vez más sospechosa, Derek empieza a hacerse preguntas acerca de su nuevo novio.Pero cuando la verdad sale a la luz, no es lo que Derek esperaba, y podría ser lo que ayude a acabar con la mafia para siempre.





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316341) by [stilinski_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf). 



> Este fic no me pertenece.Es una traducción de la obra original en inglés del excelente fic de: stilinski_wolf quien amablemente autorizó esta traducción.  
> This is just a translation to spanish from the great fic by stlilnski_wolf.  
> ALL CREDITS to STILINSKI_WOLF  
> who kindly authorized this translation.Thank you very much.  
> Amé este fic y deseé traducirlo,espero que lo disfruten.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316341

****

“Hemos llegado, señor ".

Derek abrió los ojos al oir a su chofer,y miró por la ventanilla bajada hacia su apartamento.

Derek se sentía tan agotado que pensó que ni siquiera podría subir los escalones hasta la puerta principal del edificio donde estaba el portero, pero con un profundo suspiro, se obligó a abrir la puerta y salir del coche después de decir:Buenas noches a su chofer. Mientras subía los escalones,se le cerraban los párpados y el portero, Frank, lo miró con preocupación cuando llegó a la puerta.

"Señor Hale ”, Frank saludó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para él. Derek solo asintió en agradecimiento, demasiado cansado para la pequeña charla que mantenía habitualmente con Frank . Frank pareció entender y no dijo nada cuando Derek entró en el edificio y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el los ascensores al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Derek quería acostarse tan pronto como subiera el ascensor y dormir durante un millón de años, pero la idea de lo que le esperaba en su apartamento le impedía hacerlo.

Y, por supuesto, Derek tenía que vivir en el maldito penthouse, por lo que el ascensor tardó una eternidad en subir hasta la cima del edificio de 25 pisos. Derek se arrepentía de dejar que Peter lo convenciera para vivir en un penthouse .

Cuando los ascensores finalmente se abrieron en el ático, Derek salió lentamente, quitándose primero la chaqueta y luego aflojando su corbata. Cuando pasó a la sala de estar, la enorme pared de ventanas mostraba el gran patio más allá, con una piscina y una bañera de hidromasaje junto con una mesa y sillas, y algunas tumbonas para contemplar la ciudad, que brillaba con sus luces parpadeantes. ..

El ático estaba en silencio, pero Derek tenía un solo interés. Sin embargo, aún debía subir por la escalera de caracol hasta el segundo nivel, y Derek gimió silenciosamente ante la perspectiva.

Casi se dió de bruces cuando trató de quitarse los zapatos de marca negros y brillantes, pero un rápido movimiento reflejo hacia uno de los sofás en la enorme sala de estar lo salvó de ese destino. Al quitarse los calcetines se sintió como en el cielo, y cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de mármol se sintió aún mejor.

Derek se obligó a subir las escaleras, se iba desnudando mientras subía sin importarle dónde caía su ropa, hasta que salió por las puertas dobles a su habitación, donde llegó vistiendo solo sus boxers.

Derek abrió las puertas y al instante se sintió más despierto que en horas.

Stiles yacía dormido bajo las sábanas de su cama king size,tumbado boca abajo, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la almohada que le faltaba al lado de la cama de Derek. El edredón había caído al suelo y solo la sábana cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo de Stiles, exponiendo su torso a la vista de Derek,su espalda tenía algunos tatuajes sobre los omóplatos y los brazos, pero Derek sabía dónde estaban la mayoría de los tatuajes de Stiles,adornaban su pectoral.  
Derek suspiró feliz y se acercó a la cama, levantando la sábana y deslizándose en la cama, gimiendo en silencio ante la comodidad inmediata que sentía.  
Su llegada hizo que Stiles se moviera en su sueño, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se movía de lado, con la espalda hacia Derek.

Derek se tumbó detrás de Stiles, lo pegó a su pecho y lo envolvió con su pierna derecha alrededor,haciendo spooning.

"Mmm", murmuró Stiles, y Derek supo el instante en que Stiles se despertó del todo porque su cuerpo se puso tenso antes de mirar por encima del hombro y ver que era Derek. Luego se relajó y sonrió a Derek. "Hey"

"Hey", respiró Derek, sin aliento como siempre ante la belleza de Stiles. La franja turquesa teñida en su cabello se destacó en la oscuridad, y Derek jugueteó con ella, envolviéndola alrededor de su dedo.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Stiles tanteándolo, y Derek suspiró, soltando el cabello de Stiles y luego dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Stiles.

"Un dia de mierda. Una completa mierda".

Stiles suspiró. "¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Qué no pasó? Peter, "resopló Derek, frunciendo el ceño incluso cuando Stiles levantó una mano para acariciar suavemente su pelo. "No le gustaba la idea de vender las armas a los Argent. "Él los odia, así que peleó para que se las vendiéramos a otros, alguien con más dinero incluso que los Argent".

"¿Quién?" Stiles preguntó en voz baja.

Derek miró a Stiles. "La banda de Deucalion".

Stiles levantó las cejas y se dió la vuelta en los brazos de Derek para ponerse frente a frente. "Pero la banda de Deucalion está completamente fuera de control. Todos son psicópatas ".

"Lo sé. Pero Peter todavía cree que ... "Derek tragó más allá del nudo en su garganta. "... todavía cree que los Argent mataron a nuestra familia".

"Oh Dios, Derek ..." Stiles acarició la mejilla de Derek y la frotó con su pulgar ligeramente. "Lo siento mucho."

Derek suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, luego miró a Stiles. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu día?"

Stiles se mordió el labio. "Estamos más cerca de ... bueno, estamos más cerca de acabar con la mafia de Hale y de Argent".  
Derek miró a los ojos de Stiles, y tuvo claro que Stiles se sentía incómodo hablando de esto con él. Pero cuando Derek descubrió que Stiles estaba trabajando de manera encubierta para la policía,lo había aceptado, principalmente porque Derek era el que informaba sobre su propia banda, su propia gente. Su propia familia.

Honestamente, Derek no había estado seguro de que lo suyo funcionara una vez que se enteró del trabajo de Stiles, incluso aunque técnicamente estuvieran en el mismo lado, pero aquí estaban 6 meses después y todavía estaban, de alguna manera, llevando bien su relación.

Derek estaba cada día más enamorado de este hombre enigmático, y había empezado a desear que llegara el día en que pudieran estar juntos sin tantas mentiras, sin tener que fingir que ambos eran delincuentes amorales sin respeto por nadie ni por ellos mismos.

Ambos fingían que su relación era puramente sexual, que sólo disfrutaban de lo que el otro podía hacer con su boca y su polla, pero que aparte de eso no sentían nada el uno por el otro. Derek era rudo con Stiles frente a otros, y Stiles era brusco a su vez. Derek tenía que mantener la personalidad de un sociópata con poca consideración por los demás, y Stiles tenía que mantener la personalidad de un jovencito codicioso y consentido que solo quería dos cosas de Derek: su polla y su dinero.

Cuando Peter comentó algo sobre cuánto tiempo estaba durando ya lo de Stiles,más que con cualquier otra persona, Derek dijo que Stiles le comía la polla como nadie más con quien hubiera estado (lo cual era cierto) y que era la pequeña perra sumisa perfecta, con un agujero estrecho que apretaba su polla como nunca soñó, lo que era casi cierto. El culo de Stiles abrazaba su polla como en un sueño, pero Stiles no era para nada sumiso en la cama, y Derek adoraba eso.A él le encantaba que se lo follaran,tanto como le gustaba follarselos.

Pero si no fingía tener la personalidad de un gran macho Alfa activo, los demás pensarían mal de él,- por horrible que fuera el hecho de qué les importara la posición que ocupaba en la cama-, y lo considerarían débil. Peter, ese cabrón homofóbico, ya pensaba que Derek era débil porque su pareja tenía una polla y no una vagina.

Sin embargo, era agotador mantener ese personaje, día tras día, durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Peter ya sospechaba, eso estaba claro. Derek no solía ser como actuaba, y Peter recordó cómo solía ser en el pasado. Qué "débil" y "de corazón tierno" había sido, "igual que su padre". Pero años atrás, después del incendio, Derek se había endurecido, se había roto y había atravesado un momento oscuro. Peter lo había puesto donde estaba por todo eso, por la manera despiadada en que Derek golpeaba a quienes correspondía una paliza, por lo fácil que era para él apretar el gatillo.  
Pero el auténtico Derek seguía existiendo dentro de ese caparazón y, a lo largo de los años, desde entonces, se fué arrastrando lentamente hacia el que solía ser, mientras hacía todo lo posible por ocultárselo a Peter. El resto de los de la mafia de Hale entraron después del incendio. Cualquiera que hubiera estado allí antes del incendio había muerto en él también, o se había ido después, sin querer tener nada que ver sin Talia Hale al mando y sin su esposo Rhys Hale a su lado.

Laura había tomado el control, Derek había pasado al lado oscuro igual que ella, y habían sido un dúo formidable con el que enfrentarse, por no mencionar a Peter y todos los demás. Se hicieron temibles; se convirtieron en algo contra lo que estabas a favor o en contra, y si estabas en contra de ellos, tenías un enemigo aterrador.

Pero hacía unos años, Laura fue asesinada, arrojada a un callejón como basura, y Derek se convirtió en el único jefe del clan mafioso de Hale. No es que Peter no quisiera que lo fuera o que actuara como si fuera el jefe de su familia. Pero a medida que pasaron los años, y el asesino de Laura no fue atrapado, Derek comenzó a cansarse de esta vida, del odio perpetuo, del apuñalamiento y la traición, del asesinato constante y la sangre, tanta sangre, del peligro permanente, de estar siempre en alerta máxima, de tener que vigilar su espalda. De todo. Se había hartado.

Informar a la policía no era algo que Derek hubiera planeado hacer. Pero lo había percibido como su única opción para salir de esta vida, derribar su propio legado familiar, así como a los Argent, que eran tan mortíferos como ellos, si no más aún, desde que Derek se hizo cargo del timón. Desde que salió de la desesperación de perder a su familia, se negó a matar a nadie. Aún derrotaría a otros por las apariencias, pero a menos que una situación exigiera la muerte de alguien y que Derek no tuviera otras opciones para detenerlo, mantuvo sus manos limpias.

Esto hizo que Peter lo vigilara más de cerca últimamente, aunque nunca dijo nada. Ni siquiera comentarios hirientes. Si hubo algún asesinato, fué a manos de Peter, o de sus ejecutores.

Derek había ido poco a poco, durante los últimos dos años, dando algo de ayuda a la policía a la vez; sobre cómo se ejecutó todo, cuando se habían reunido todos, sus registros financieros, más todo lo que pudo obtener sobre los Argent. Fue un proceso lento porque la policía quería obtener todo lo que podía sobre los clanes Hale y Argent antes de actuar, para poder acabar con ellos definitivamente, sin darles posibilidad de reorganizarse y comenzar de nuevo. Y tenían que asegurarse de que Derek estuviera a salvo cuando todo terminara, porque no habría ningún escondite para quién los entregó a todos, quién ayudó a derribarlos.

Derek les habría dado toda la información sobre las operaciones del clan Hale de inmediato, pero Peter, demonios, todos, se habrían dado cuenta y lo habrían matado. Derek necesitaba dar cada paso con cuidado o sería el próximo miembro de la familia Hale en ser asesinado, solo que esta vez, por su propia gente. Probablemente por el mismo Peter.

Pero hacía casi un año, en el Club Hale, Derek estaba sentado en la zona VIP, tomando a sorbos lentos su bebida y dejando que el fuerte y palpitante ritmo de la música y el sonido de las voces ahogara todo lo demás, incluso sus pensamientos, cuando Lo vió: Stiles.

Estaba bailando en el borde de la pista, vaqueros negros ajustados que se pegaban a sus piernas,y un trasero pequeño y respingón .Una chaqueta de cuero sin nada debajo, mostrando plenamente sus tatuajes y el mechón teñido de turquesa de su pelo, erguido en punta bajo la escasa iluminación del club. Derek estaba hipnotizado, y cuando Stiles abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Derek, fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, y cuando le sonrió, Derek sintió una lujuria instantánea atenazando su ingle. Derek lo había repasado deliberadamente de pies a cabeza, y Stiles se había mordido el labio. Derek se volvió a su guardaespaldas que estaba a un lado y le ordenó ir a preguntar a Stiles si quería venir donde estaba él.

Derek vió como su guardaespaldas se acercaba a Stiles, y vió a Stiles sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Luego su guardaespaldas lo guió a la sección VIP donde Derek estaba sentado solo, y el pulso de Derek se aceleró cuando Stiles se acercó y pudo ver todo el alcance de su belleza.

"¿Me llamaste?" Dijo Stiles,apoyando su cadera contra el borde del reservado donde estaba sentado Derek, apretando los músculos de su estómago, y Derek se lamió el labio inferior al verlo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?", Preguntó Derek, y Stiles en realidad dio su nombre real. Bueno, le dijo que se llamaba Stiles, que no era el nombre legal de Stiles, pero cuando fue asignado como agente encubierto, se le había permitido usar su apodo.

Entonces Stiles se deslizó en el reservado junto a Derek y se inclinó hacia él. "¿Y el tuyo?"

 

"Derek".

"Derek. Encantado de conocerte, Derek”. Stiles le tendió la mano para que Derek la estrechara, y cuando sus palmas se conectaron, Derek paseó su pulgar por la palma de Stiles, y Stiles volvió a morderse el labio, mirando a Derek con el creciente calor del deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" Derek fue directo, como siempre era con aquellos que quería llevarse a su cama a pasar la noche. Pero por alguna razón, la respuesta de Stiles le importaba más que de costumbre: si Stiles hubiera dicho que no, se habría sentido realmente decepcionado.

Pero Stiles solo asintió y dijo, "sí", con una voz decidida y clara, los ojos fijos en los de Derek. No había necesidad de que dijeran más, sabían lo que querían hacer y que no era hablar. Derek nunca vino al club de su familia durante una operación para conversar, siempre buscaba a alguien para follar.

Derek hizo una indicación con la cabeza a su guardaespaldas, luego salieron del reservado, y Derek tomó la mano de Stiles, tratando de ignorar el chispazo de piel de gallina que tan sólo ese toque provocó en su brazo. Su guardaespaldas les abrió camino a través del club, y Derek ignoró las miradas dirigidas en su dirección, específicamente a Derek, a quien casi todos conocían.

Derek miró a Stiles por encima del hombro y lo vio mirando a la gente justo cuando lo estaban mirando, y Derek se preguntó qué pasaba por su cabeza, por qué parecía estar algo distraído en lugar de concentrado en Derek como lo había estado antes en el reservado.

Derek se giró cuando se acercaron a la puerta, pero antes vio a Peter de pie junto a la barra, mirándolo fijamente. Derek había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a ignorar la extraña y escalofriante vibra de su tío, pero en ese momento Derek se estremeció de inquietud. En ese mismo momento, Derek quiso esconder a Stiles de su tío, pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde cuando la mirada de éste se movió entre los dos.

Derek se giró, con una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago. Quería que su tío se mantuviera alejado de Stiles, pero se tranquilizó pensando que su encuentro y el de Stiles solo duraría una noche. Después de eso, Stiles saldría de su vida, lejos del mundo en el que vivía.

Derek apartó de su mente a su tío cuando salieron del club; lo hizo y se centró solo en Stiles, solo quería olvidar por una noche el caos en el que estaba, la vida en la que estaba atrapado.  
Stiles sería la distracción perfecta.

Apenas un instante después de que entraran en el coche de Derek, él se inclinó, tomó la cara de Stiles entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

Stiles emitió un gemido sorprendido pero complacido antes de sumergirse en el beso. Se besaban en el asiento trasero del coche de Derek, sus manos deslizándose bajo sus abrigos,bajo sus camisas, en el pelo, alrededor del cuello.

Stiles tiró de la camisa de Derek en un momento dado atrayéndolo hacia él, lo derribó encima suyo y Derek le besó en el cuello, estremeciéndose al oír el gemido de Stiles apartó más la chaqueta de cuero para poder ver mejor mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho suavemente musculado.

Stiles estaba jadeando cuando Derek le besó el cuello, se apoyó en el pecho, bajó hasta el pezón derecho, lo tomó en su boca y lo chupó. Stiles gimió y agarró el cabello de Derek y tiró de él, arqueándolo hasta su boca.

En ese momento, a Derek no le importó que su chofer los escuchara o los viera. Solo deseaba a Stiles intensamente, y si la dureza que presionaba en ese momento su estómago era una indicación, Stiles le deseaba tanto como él...

Derek volvió al cuello de Stiles, hasta su oído, donde susurró: "Quiero follarte".

Stiles se estremeció y le susurró: "Pues hazlo".

El auto se detuvo en el edificio de Derek, y Derek sacó a Stiles de la mano, y Stiles retuvo su mano, el deseo claramente brillando en sus ojos.

Derek apenas miró a Frank cuando abrió la puerta para ellos, y cuando Stiles silbó mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo y dijo: "¿A qué dijiste que te dedicabas?" Derek solo lo miró y sonrió con una sonrisa burlona. "No lo hice.

"Cierto", Stiles le sonrió a su vez, y afortunadamente dejó correr el tema.

Cuando llegaron al ático de Derek, dejó que Stiles se tomara un momento para mirar a su alrededor con asombro antes de preguntarle si quería acompañarle a su dormitorio.

Stiles lo hizo.

Sin parar de besarse cayeron en la cama de Derek, y él tiró de la chaqueta de cuero de Stiles y la lanzó al suelo. Los tatuajes de Stiles se destacaban aún más en ese momento, y Derek pasó sus dedos sobre ellos. "¿Cuanto hace que los tienes?".  
~*~  
Stiles miró cómo Derek estaba siguiendo con sus manos el dibujo en su pecho, y se encogió de hombros. "Hace mucho tiempo."

Algo en la expresión de Stiles le dijo a Derek que no quería hablar de eso, y como Derek lo entendía y Stiles había amablemente dejado estar el tema de su trabajo en el vestíbulo, Derek también lo hizo. En vez de eso, se puso de pie y se quitó la americana, luego el chaleco, mirando a Stiles que estaba observando su progreso con atención.

Cuando Derek dejó caer su camisa negra de sus hombros, Stiles contuvo el aliento. "Hostia”

Derek sonrió y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, quedando solo con sus pantalones de vestir grises. Stiles se incorporó y pasó su mano por el pecho de Derek, mordiéndose el labio.” Hostia", dijo Stiles de nuevo.

"Tú también", dijo Derek, en caso de que no hubiera estado claro en todas las veces que los ojos de Derek se habían dirigido al pecho de Stiles.

"No así," murmuró Stiles.

"Definitivamente así", murmuró Derek, a lo que Stiles negó con la cabeza,pero Derek negó también con la suya. Luego empujó a Stiles sobre la cama y empezó a quitarle sus jeans. Stiles levantó sus caderas para que Derek los bajara por sus piernas, arrastrando sus boxers negros al mismo tiempo.La erección de Stiles rebotó contra su estómago, duro y plano. Tenía buen tamaño, y Derek se lamió los labios mientras lo miraba, deseándolo ya en su boca.

Así lo hizo, y Stiles soltó un fuerte chillido y luego un gemido cuando Derek lo engulló profundamente. “¡H-Hosstiia puta!"

Derek chupó con más fuerza, sonriendo cuando la mano de Stiles encontró su cabello.

Stiles maldijo, y luego comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas, su respiración era irregular y rápida. "¿Estás bien?" Jadeó Stiles, y Derek asintió, relajó su garganta y dejó que Stiles entrara y saliera de su boca frenéticamente.

Stiles se había librado de sus jeans en algún momento y Derek sintió como sus muslos subían para mecer la cabeza de Derek entre ellos. "Joder, joder, ¿cómo estás haciendo esto?" Stiles preguntó sin aliento.

Derek no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir. Tal vez quiso decir cómo estaba comiéndole tan bien la polla, o tal vez quiso decir que estaba llevando a Stiles fuera de control. Pero Derek succionó más fuerte, moviendo su lengua de esa manera perfecta que había aprendido, y que generalmente enloquecía a sus compañeros de cama. Aunque ninguno de ellos había reaccionado con tanta intensidad como lo hacía Stiles.

Estaba temblando, bombeando con sus caderas como loco, gritando obscenidades mientras agarraba el cabello de Derek, y Derek estaba casi seguro de que escuchó un sollozo en un momento dado.

"¡Me voy a correr,me corro!", Gritó Stiles, y Derek no retrocedió, incluso cuando Stiles trató de apartar su cabeza hacia atrás”,¡¡Derek!!"

Stiles gritó y se tensó, y luego se derramó en la boca de Derek, temblando y agitándose mientras Derek lo sujetaba por las caderas, tomándolo todo. Cuando Stiles dejó de correrse y comenzó a perder dureza en su boca, Derek finalmente se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo al rostro enrojecido y sudoroso de Stiles mientras respiraba.

"Oh, joder", Stiles se estremeció de nuevo, todo su cuerpo temblando por las réplicas de su orgasmo. Derek se incorporó, contemplando a Stiles con su cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, y sus brazos y piernas abiertas, como gelatina. Todavía jadeaba, y aún seguía temblando.

Derek le había hecho eso, le había llevado a ese estado tembloroso y desmadejado, y se sentía muy poderoso allí de pie, con los pantalones todavía puestos, mientras Stiles estaba tendido, desnudo y vulnerable, y a merced de Derek para lo que él quisiera.

Pero Derek no era de esos.Nunca le haría nada a alguien sin su pleno consentimiento, lo que su tío Peter siempre consideró que era débil y tonto. Derek aún recordaba como Peter le había traído una mujer, atada y amordazada, desnuda, en su 21 cumpleaños, y cómo cuando Derek se apresuró a desatarla y cubrirla, Peter miró a Derek como si el monstruo fuera él.

Fue entonces cuando Derek le gritó a Peter que nunca violaría a nadie, que era una cosa horrible hacerle eso a alguien. Señaló a la mujer que estaba llorando, parecía muy asustada. Fue entonces cuando Peter lo había llamado todo eso. A Derek no le importó, por más que estuviera en el lado oscuro, nunca iba a hacer algo así, nunca. La idea de hacerlo lo enfermaba, y la idea de que su tío probablemente había violado a gente lo enfermaba más aún.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando librarse de esos pensamientos y volver al presente, Derek vio que Stiles había abierto los ojos y estaba mirándole, aunque no se había movido de donde estaba, despatarrado en la cama, saciado.

¿Por donde andas? "Preguntó Stiles.  
Derek negó con la cabeza. “Por ninguna parte". Luego empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones y a bajarlos,de una manera menos sexy. Derek aún estaba tratando de centrarse en el presente, pero se libró por completo de sus recuerdos cuando se bajó la ropa interior, sonrió de nuevo cuando Stiles se lamió los labios y contempló su polla un buen rato.

"Estás a media asta", señaló Stiles,algo enfurruñado.

Derek negó con la cabeza y se tumbó sobre Stiles, escapando de sus recuerdos. "Estaré duro en un momento, no te preocupes".

Luego besó a Stiles, ruda y profundamente, y Stiles gimió y le devolvió el beso. Se besó con Stiles durante minutos, frotando lentamente su polla medio dura contra la flácida de Stiles. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, las lenguas enredadas, las manos por todas partes,en un rato Stiles estaba empalmado de nuevo, mientras que Derek se puso duro casi al instante.

"Fóllame", susurró Stiles.

"¿Aún quieres que lo haga?" Preguntó Derek, quería asegurarse. Se apartó y miró a los ojos de Stiles.

Stiles asintió. "Sí."

Finalmente, Derek sacó el lubricante y un condón, y se mojó los dedos, frotándolos con el agujero de Stiles. Stiles se arqueó al sentirlos, y se besaron de nuevo.

Cuando Derek introdujo un dedo, Stiles se tensó, y Derek se detuvo, esperando que Stiles se acostumbrara hasta que asintió con la cabeza para que Derek siguiese, empujó su dedo hasta el fondo,lo retiró y luego volvió a entrar, lento muy lento. No le importaba si a Stiles se lo habían follado ayer mismo, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien y preparado para recibirlo del todo. No quería penetrarlo a medias, especialmente tratándose de Stiles, Derek no podía entender por qué. Por qué lo sentía tan especial. Si ni siquiera lo conocía.

Pero Derek iba con tanto cuidado que Stiles estaba ansioso porque Derek le metiera por lo menos tres dedos, y gemía y maldecía a Derek, exigiendo que se lo follara ya de una vez por todas.

Derek alcanzó el condón, pero sus manos temblaban y estaban demasiado húmedas para abrirlo, así que Stiles se lo quitó y lo abrió para él, luego se lo puso a Derek, que cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Stiles en su polla por primera vez.

Luego Stiles lo soltó, sus manos subiendo por el pecho de Derek de nuevo antes de posarse en sus hombros. "Hazlo", ordenó Stiles, y arqueó su cadera buscando ansioso la polla de Derek.

“Metetela. Hazlo tú", dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles, quien sonrió y agarró la polla de Derek con su mano y la llevó a su entrada. Luego tiró de él al mismo tiempo que alzaba su cadera hacia arriba. Derek gimió cuando su glande rompió su entrada. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Stiles puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo empujó dentro de él hasta el fondo. "¿Estás bien?" Jadeó Derek. Era tan cálido y apretado, que enardecía todos los sentidos de Derek.

Stiles asintió, pero masculló: "Dame un minuto".  
Derek asintió a pesar de que Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados, y se quedó tan quieto como pudo, dejando que Stiles se adaptara.

"Eres jodidamente grande, tío", se rió Stiles cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a los ojos de Derek. "Me haces sentir jodidamente lleno".

"¿Y eso es bueno?" Derek prácticamente arrastraba las palabras. Stiles se apretaba alrededor de él una y otra vez, enloqueciendo los sentidos de Derek.

"Oh, sí", se rió Stiles, y luego le dijo a Derek que se moviera, y así lo hizo. Lentamente al principio, pero luego aceleró por la urgencia de Stiles. Pronto estuvo entrando y saliendo de Stiles, sintiendo que se ahogaba en éxtasis, y Stiles también lo miró, parecía que Derek iba a correrse por el deleite en su mirada.

Y entonces Stiles lo detuvo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?

Stiles miró a Derek, y una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro por alguna razón. "Nada. Solo …quítate,vamos ".

Derek lo hizo, y Stiles sonrió y rodó sobre Derek para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, y clavarse toda su polla.

“Deseaba montarte más que nada en el mundo", sonrió Stiles, y Derek sonrió también, y casi le dolió al hacerlo. Sentía que no había sonreído en mucho tiempo hasta esa noche.  
Stiles empezó a moverse, y era jodidamente bueno haciéndolo. Derek dobló las rodillas, tomó las caderas de Stiles y las empujó hacia arriba mientras Stiles empujaba hacia abajo. Derek gruñó cuando Stiles se puso a batir sus caderas en lugar de moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y luego se apretó contra él de nuevo. "¡Joder!", Soltó Derek sin aliento mientras Stiles lo cabalgaba enloquecido, se movía rápido sobre él,sus manos pegadas al pecho de Derek.

"¡Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame!".Repetía Stiles una y otra vez y Derek lo hizo, el sudor empapaba todo su cuerpo, y Stiles estaba igual.

Derek estaba sumergido en Stiles, tan perdido en su calor y estrechez, que se quedó sin aliento cuando Stiles se quitó y luego se apartó de él por completo.

“Estoy muy cansado. "Dame tú por detrás", dijo Stiles, empujando sus caderas hacia él y hacia arriba.

"¿Quieres hacer todas las posiciones a la vez?" Derek bromeó, apenas capaz de respirar,se colocó detrás de Stiles y empujó de nuevo. Ambos gimieron en voz muy alta.

“Algo así”, rió Stiles, luego gritó cuando Derek lo embistió, con fuerza. "¡Sigue,vamos!"

Derek lo hizo, con su pecho pegado a la espalda de Stiles empezó a empujar salvajemente, sin ninguna delicadeza cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba.

"Estoy cerca", Stiles gimió, y Derek pasó su mano debajo de él para agarrar su polla, y bombear, una y otra vez. "Oh joder,¡Oh joder! !¡Oh joder!¡", Gritó Stiles y cuando Derek entró, Stiles empujó hacia atrás, clavándose a Derek en lo más hondo..

Derek rugió y mordió el hombro de Stiles. Al oír el grito de placer de Stiles, Derek lo hizo de nuevo.

"¡Joder, sí!"

Derek iba más y más rápido, su cara enterrada en el pelo de Stiles mientras una de sus manos bombeaba su polla y la otra sostenía su pecho.

“Voy a correrme", jadeó Derek, y Stiles gimió.

"Hazlo,córrete dentro de mí" dijo Stiles.

Derek aceleró su mano, y mientras Stiles gritaba y temblaba bajo su agarre Derek sintió que su orgasmo subía. Él y Stiles empapados de sudor.Stiles se tensó, se apretó contra Derek y golpeó con la mano el cabecero de la cama cuando llegó al orgasmo. Derek lo sintió llenar su mano mientras seguía bombeando dentro de Stiles.

Y luego, unos empujones más, y Derek se corrió. El orgasmo lo arrolló tan fuerte que gritó, lo que nunca hacía al correrse, y su visión se volvió blanca. Él y Stiles se derrumbaron sobre la cama, pero Derek siguió bombeando dentro y fuera de él mientras seguía eyaculando.

"Oh, Dios mío", gimió Derek, estremeciéndose cuando terminó de correrse y sintió que las réplicas lo atravesaban.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad y Derek sabía que quizás era hora de salirse de Stiles, pero sus extremidades eran como gelatina y no podía respirar. Estaba hecho mierda.

Cuando empezaron a recuperarse un poco,Derek por fin tuvo fuerzas para abrir los ojos,y encontró a Stiles mirándole.

“Eso si que fue un polvazo", susurró Stiles, aclarando su garganta.

 

“Lo fue"

Y luego se besaron. Suave, lenta, sensualmente. Derek pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Stiles. Ahora con delicadeza pero aún no quería retirarse del calor de Stiles,de su estrechez. No quería alejarse del cuerpo de Stiles, a pesar de que Stiles quizás necesitaba respirar mejor.

Pero Derek al fin lo hizo, salió de Stiles y se tumbó sobre su espalda a su lado. No dijeron nada más por mucho tiempo.Derek se quitó el condón y lo tiró a la basura. Pero aparte de eso no se movieron. Stiles ni siquiera se movió a pesar de que estaba tumbado sobre su propia humedad.

En un momento dado, Derek miró a Stiles quien todavía estaba despierto, y mirando a Derek.”¿A que te dedicas?"

Derek tragó saliva, había algo en los ojos de Stiles. Como si ya lo supiera. Pero no había manera de que él pudiera saberlo. Derek lo acababa de conocer esa noche. Y en lugar de decirle la verdad, Derek dijo: "Soy el dueño del club".

Stiles levantó las cejas. " ¿Y eso es lo que no podías decirme antes?"

"¿Qué significan tus tatuajes?" Preguntó Derek.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Nada en particular. Solo me gustaron, supongo.

Derek sabía que estaba mintiendo. Pero también lo había hecho Derek, así que lo dejó pasar.

Luego no dijeron nada más, y Derek se quedó dormido con los ojos prendidos en los tatuajes de Stiles.

~ * ~

Comenzaron a salir después de esa noche. Peter lo odiaba, pero Derek lo ignoró, ignoró sus burlas y sus miradas de desdén dirigidas a Stiles.

Derek no le dijo a Stiles a qué se dedicaba,se inventaba excusas de por qué tenía que irse en medio de la noche si Stiles se despertaba, o cómo qué iba a llegar tarde a su cita,por una reunión de negocios que se prolongaba. Pero Stiles también se iba a horas extrañas y como le había dicho a Derek que no tenía un lugar de trabajo al hacerlo en una tienda de conveniencia, Derek no sabía a dónde iba. Le dijo a Derek que salía con sus amigos, pero Derek nunca los conoció. Aunque Derek tampoco quería que Stiles se encontrara con sus ... amigos.

No pudo evitar que Peter coincidiera con Stiles, ya que Peter iba por el club tanto como Derek. Pero aparte de eso, Derek no permitió que Stiles se encontrara con nadie más. Ambos escondían cosas, pero como ambos tenían algo que ocultar, no se reclamaban mutuamente por sus obvias mentiras.

Una vez, Chris Argent entró en el club,y se fue directo hacia Derek, que estaba en el reservado VIP con Stiles, susurrando en su oído y besando su cuello, cuando Chris se acercó Derek se puso tenso, tratando de decirle a Chris con la mirada que no dijera nada.

Chris lo estaba mirando mientras decía, "Sabes por qué estoy aquí".

"No, no lo se", dijo Derek. Luego se volvió hacia Stiles, que estaba observando el intercambio con un interés mal disimulado. Derek tuvo que cortar ese interés de raíz. "Lo siento, tengo que lidiar con esto. Chris es dueño de un club nocturno al otro lado de la ciudad. Siempre piensa que hacemos cosas para socavar su negocio ".

"¿Oh?" Stiles preguntó. "¿Como que?"  
"Como robar mi ..." Chris comenzó a decir, enojado, pero se detuvo en seco,al notar por fin la presencia de Stiles.Sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Derek, ignorando a Stiles. “Sólo interrumpe tu cita por un momento. Tenemos que hablar."

Derek suspiró, mirando a Stiles que estaba observando a Chris críticamente. "Tengo que ocuparme de esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí está bien. Voy a tomar otra copa", dijo Stiles, y luego salió del reservado y se dirigió a la barra. Tuvo que pasar entre los cuerpos de los que bailaban para llegar allí, y Derek vió furioso como más de una mirada siguió a su novio en su camino hacia la barra.

"Derek", espetó Chris, y Derek lanzó una mirada hacia Chris. Entró en la cabina privada donde había estado sentado Stiles, aunque dejó al menos medio metro de espacio entre él y Derek. Tu tío nos robó la venta de nuevo. ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan esas armas a nuestra familia? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos trabajando con Hollis que nos iba a pagar un precio muy generoso por ellas?

"Lo que mi tío haga es cosa suya", resopló Derek.

"Mentira", gruñó Chris. "Lo que él hace bajo el nombre de Hale, lo hace bajo tu mando".

"No le dije que hiciera eso. Estaba tratando de conseguir otro comprador para nuestras armas ".

"No importa", Chris sacudió la cabeza. "Si no puedes mantener a tus hombres, incluso si,tu tío, controlados.Entonces, tal vez no mereces ser el líder de la dinastía de tu familia ".

Derek entrecerró los ojos. "¿Me estás amenazando, Argent?"

"No", Chris negó con la cabeza. "Sólo te estoy advirtiendo".

"¿Me avisas? ¿Acerca de...?"

"Que otros podrían verlo de esa manera. Que tal vez necesitas tener ... cuidado. "

Derek entornó los ojos. "No soy fácil de matar".

"Sigues siendo mortal, Derek. Todos lo somos. Y cualquiera de nosotros puede ser asesinado.

Derek fulminó con la mirada a Chris mientras éste se levantaba. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Stiles volvía, atravesaba la pista de baile hacia su cabina. Estaba demasiado cerca cuando Chris dijo: "Solo te lo digo, Derek. Tu tío lo ha hecho demasiadas veces. Intentamos una y otra vez mantener la paz entre nuestras familias, y él la sigue socavando. Mi padre ya no soportará más eso".

Stiles se acercó cuando Chris estaba diciendo la última frase, y Chris miró a Stiles, resopló, y se volvió hacia Derek. “Estás advertido."

Luego se fue, y Stiles se deslizó junto a Derek, bebiendo en la mano. "Eso sonó amenazador".

"No fue nada", Derek negó con la cabeza. Pero el corazón de Derek latía con fuerza, y no podía volver a concentrarse en su novio, a pesar de que Stiles seguía preguntando de qué se trataba. Solo son cosas del club. Él cree que de alguna manera estamos robándole clientes, copiando ideas de los Argents. Cosa que no hacemos ".

Stiles entrecerró los ojos y miró a Derek, y Derek le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Derek sabía que era mucho más inteligente de lo que decía, demasiado inteligente para estar trabajando en una tienda de conveniencia. Pero Stiles dijo que le gustaba ese trabajo y que si le quedaba demasiado tiempo libre cuando no estaba trabajando, solo tenía que salir con sus amigos y ahora con Derek. Dijo que era una vida fácil. Derek no lo compró.

Pero Stiles tampoco parecía haber comprado la explicación de Derek para Chris Argent, por lo que supuso que estaban en un punto muerto.

No se besaron ya durante el resto de la noche y eso a Derek no le gustó. No le gustaba cómo la distancia entre ellos parecía aumentar esa noche.

 

~ * ~

Un jueves por la noche, después de tres meses de relación con Stiles, Derek caminaba por una calle oscura, vestido con un traje oscuro. El día anterior, había entrado en su oficina y había descubierto un teléfono de un desechable escondido en su cajón, debajo de los papeles que tenía allí. Había estado buscando el contrato de uno de sus empleados, que debía renovarse.

Se preguntó quién lo había dejado allí, cómo habrían llegado a su oficina sin ser detectados, y por qué la policía quería verlo ahora. La última vez que se había reunido con ellos, había sido hacía más de un año. Les había estado suministrando información hasta donde sentía que podía,como siempre, durante tanto tiempo. Ahora Derek se preguntaba si alguna vez terminaría, si alguna vez llegaría a ser libre, y la última vez que se había reunido con ellos había sido básicamente para decirle a Derek lo que necesitaban por qué lo que les había proporcionado hasta ahora no era suficiente.

Eran una mujer detective, la detective Martin, y un detective varón, el detective Boyd. No los había visto desde entonces, pero se habían mantenido en contacto de otras maneras. Él había seguido pasando información y ellos seguían enviando mensajes que confirmaban que la habían recibido.

Ahora se dirigía a una minúscula cafetería preguntándose si volvería a encontrarse con la detective Martin y el detective Boyd,o serían algún otro par de detectives. Pero debía tratarse de ellos, ¿No? Eran los que estaban llevando el caso.

Cuando Derek llegó a la cafetería, miró a su alrededor,echando un vistazo al callejón de al lado para asegurarse de que no le habían seguido, antes de entrar.

Y efectivamente, allí estaban, vestidos de civil, sentados en una mesa del rincón bebiendo café. Derek caminó deprisa y se sentó frente a ellos.

 

La detective Martin fue la primera en hablar.  
"¿Cómo le va, señor Hale?"

 

Derek se encogió de hombros. “Bien."

“¿Se mantiene a salvo?"

"Tan a salvo como mi … clase de trabajo me permite, sí".

 

La detective Martin asintió y compartió una mirada con su compañero. "Necesitamos que nos ayude con algo".

Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Con qué?"

El detective Boyd deslizó algo sobre la mesa hacia Derek mientras hablaba: "Tenemos una fuente interna que tomó las fotos que hay en este sobre".

Las cejas de Derek saltaron por la sorpresa. "¿Quien?"

No le contestaron, y el detective Boyd solo miró fijamente el sobre. Derek suspiró y abrió el sobre,sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,sintiendo nauseas por lo que vio.

"Qué es esto". Pero no era una pregunta. Fue una silenciosa exclamación de horror.

Allí estaba Peter, en varias fotos, de pie, mientras los hombres de Derek hacinaban gente a la parte trasera de un camión grande. Personas.

Derek sintió dolor en el estómago. En una de las fotos, Peter estaba sonriendo.

"Voy a vomitar", murmuró Derek. Su tío no traficaba con armas de fuego, ni drogas, ni partes de automóviles, ni ninguno de sus negocios habituales. Estaba traficando con gente. La trata de personas, eso era una línea que su familia nunca había cruzado antes, nunca. Sus padres podrían haber tenido la peor moral, pero se negaron a caer tan bajo. Sin importar qué pasara, ahí es donde dibujaron la línea, y se negaron a trabajar con cualquiera que participara en eso. "¿Quién tomó estas fotos?"

Porque ese alguien tenía que estar muy cerca, bien metido dentro, para saber a dónde iba Peter y para poder seguirlo hasta lo que obviamente era un muelle abandonado,- al menos por la noche-, esconderse y conseguir esas imágenes.

"No podemos revelar quién es esa fuente interna", dijo la detective Martin,escrutando a Derek con una mirada dura e intensa, que muy probablemente trataba de averiguar si Derek de algún modo sabía acerca de esto.

"C-cómo ..." Derek tragó saliva a pesar del nudo en su garganta. "¿Es esto bastante para acabar con ellos?"

Los policías se miraron entre sí antes de que el detective Boyd dijera: "Necesitamos saber dónde los tiene, con quién ha empezado a trabajar en el tráfico de seres humanos y cómo podemos salvarlos". Probablemente sea demasiado tarde para descubrir a dónde mandaron a estas personas ", Boyd señaló el sobre, ahora sellado," pero no hay duda de que continuará haciendo esto y que lo ha estado haciendo por quién sabe por cuánto tiempo ".

Derek tragó saliva de nuevo, y asintió con la cabeza. No sabía cómo iba a poder estar cerca de su tío y no matarlo. Pero aún quedaba trabajo por hacer, y ahora que Derek sabía que había alguien dentro, probablemente en su nómina, quería averiguar quién era también. Tener un aliado en esto realmente sería algo reconfortante, lo haría sentir como si no estuviera tan solo.

Derek pensó por un momento en contárselo todo a Stiles, y vino a su mente un destello de la sonrisa de Stiles, sus labios, sus besos, antes de alejar ese pensamiento. No, no podía decirle a Stiles quién era él y qué estaba haciendo realmente. Ni siquiera podía decirle que era dueño de algo más que un club nocturno y que no era un hombre tan bueno como él creía. ¿Pero,y si le contaba que en realidad estaba tratando de ser mejor persona, de salir de esta vida? No estaba seguro de confiar lo suficiente en Stiles para decir eso y no preocuparse de que no se lo contara a nadie más. Realmente, realmente le gustaba Stiles, pero no se conocían lo suficiente como para ahondar en esos profundos secretos, porque Derek sabía que Stiles también estaba escondiendo cosas.

"Voy a ayudarles a acabar con él",prometió Derek, mirando a los detectives con determinación. Lo haría todo él solo,iba a ser difícil, pero lo haría.Tenía que hacerlo.  
~*~  
A medida que pasaban los días, Stiles parecía estar más distante. Una noche en el club, Stiles besó a Derek y luego dijo que tenía que ir el baño, pero no regresó antes de quince minutos.

"Lo siento. Debí tomar algo que me sentó mal ", dijo Stiles, frotándose el estómago y haciendo una mueca, a pesar de que no aparentaba tener ningún dolor cuando se había ido.

"Uh huh", murmuró Derek, mirando de cerca a Stiles mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Derek pensó en romper con Stiles varias veces, pero luego Stiles volvía a ser el de antes y hacía algo lindo o decía algo gracioso, o miraba a Derek de aquel modo,un modo entre la atracción que ardía entre ellos y el afecto creciente. El sexo seguía siendo tan increíble como la primera vez, pero estaba empañado por lo que se ocultaban entre ellos, ambos sabían que se mentían el uno al otro pero se negaban a hablar de ello.

Al principio, Stiles era sólo… un pasatiempo, para Derek. Algo para dejar de pensar de vez en cuando en el mundo horrible en el que vivía, pero ahora había algo más entre ellos, algo más que diversión.

Otro día, Derek entró en el club antes de anochecer, y cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina, Stiles estaba detrás de su escritorio, sentado en su silla,jugueteando con su teléfono. Derek se quedó congelado, mirando su escritorio, luego a Stiles, luego a su escritorio de nuevo, antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles.

"Hola, bebé", sonrió Stiles, levantándose de su silla y rodeó el escritorio para ir hacia Derek. Cuando intentó darle un beso, Derek lo detuvo agarrando sus brazos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Stiles se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por el rechazo de Derek. "Derek?"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi oficina?"

Las cejas de Stiles se fruncieron. "Esperándote, ¿qué sinó?"

O bien Stiles era un actor realmente bueno, o estaba diciendo la verdad. Derek no pudo decir cuál era el caso con Stiles en ese momento.

"Nunca me habías esperado en mi oficina".

"¿No ... no puedo?" Stiles miraba a Derek con desconfianza ahora, con el ceño fruncido por una ligera confusión y curiosidad.

"No, se te permite", dijo Derek rápidamente. "Solo estoy ..." Derek se calló, luego negó con la cabeza, sin saber cómo justificar ante Stiles qué sospechaba de sus motivaciones para estar en su oficina en su ausencia. "No importa, no es nada".

"¿No confías fácilmente, quizás?" Stiles sonrió, arrimándose a Derek.

"Tal vez, sólo un poco", murmuró Derek.

"Está bien, lo entiendo", dijo Stiles, antes de besarle suavemente en la boca.

Esa no fue la única vez que Derek atrapó a Stiles actuando de manera sospechosa. Cuando estaban en el ático de Derek, una vez también encontró a Stiles en el despacho de su casa, otro día lo encontró rebuscando en los cajones de su cocina una noche al volver a casa del trabajo. Stiles se quedó helado y luego sonrió como demasiado y soltó una excusa poco convincente acerca de buscar un utensilio de cocina para preparar la cena. No había ningún signo de eso en la encimera de la cocina. Stiles respondió diciendo que aún estaba buscando todo. Eran las ocho de la tarde.  
Un dia que salieron a cenar, Derek fue al baño y cuando regresó, su teléfono parecía fuera de lugar, pero no estaba seguro. Miró a Stiles, que le estaba sonriendo, y cómo Derek no dijo nada, ladeó la cabeza,confundido.

Una noche en la cama después del sexo, Stiles hizo una pregunta. "¿Tú ... solo haces el trabajo de regentar un club nocturno?" Murmuró Stiles.

Derek lo separó de él, se sentó y miró a Stiles, quien le miraba a su vez. La luz de la luna brillaba a través de las ligeras cortinas iluminando los tatuajes de Stiles.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Derek dijo, sintiendo todo su vello de punta.

Stiles se mordió el labio y se sentó, mirando a Derek a los ojos. "Porque escuché a Peter hablar la otra noche".

Derek levantó una ceja, su pulso comenzaba a martillar en su pecho. "¿Oh? ¿Solo esa noche?

Stiles parecía confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Stiles", Derek torció el gesto. Realmente le gustaba Stiles, a él le gustaba. Pero esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. "¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando revuelves mis cosas?"

Stiles tragó saliva, pero tras un segundo arrugó el ceño también. "¿Crees que no sé qué me estás escondiendo algo? No soy estúpido,ya lo sabes ".

Derek lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Buena desviación del tema, Stiles".

Stiles levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Derek. "No quiero que me tomes por tonto".

"Yo tampoco", espetó Derek, y luego tiró la sábana hacia atrás y se levantó.

"¿A dónde vas?" Stiles gruñó.

"Me voy a dormir al sofá", gritó Derek mientras salía de la habitación. Entró desnudo en su sala de estar y luego agarró la manta de la parte de atrás del sofá antes de acostarse, renegando en voz baja enojado.

~ * ~

Al día siguiente, Stiles se fue antes de que Derek se despertara y no lo vio durante el resto del día. Ese día tenía que reunirse con su proveedor para obtener armas, y no era algo que Derek esperara precisamente con ansias. Iba a estar grabando la reunión todo el tiempo, y si lo descubrían, era hombre muerto.

Cuando Derek llegó allí, se tomó un momento de tranquilidad en el coche para cerrar los ojos y respirar, para levantar sus muros y poder actuar como el jefe de la mafia que se suponía que era. Cada vez se hacía más y más agotador, y Derek no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría vivir en este mundo. Él no estaba hecho para eso, no lo quería, y en parte estaba molesto con sus padres por haberlo traído a esta vida, por tener hijos si este era el tipo de mundo en el que crecieron. Los amaba y los extrañaba todo el tiempo, pero también estaba esa parte de él que estaba enojada con ellos.

Derek actuó con frialdad y severidad en la reunión, y miró a su proveedor directamente a los ojos, esperando transmitir, como siempre hacía, que tenía el poder de matarlo y que ni siquiera iba a pestañear si tuviera que hacerlo. Cuando terminó, Derek caminaba de vuelta al coche con su guardaespaldas cuando algo lo hizo detenerse y frenar sus pasos.

Un poco más adelante,a la derecha, Derek juraría que vio una figura agazapada entre edificios en el astillero, y sin pensarlo, se fue para allá; vio que la figura se alejaba rápidamente cuando lo hizo, pero siguió avanzando, y ordenó a su guardaespaldas que se quedara atrás.

"Señor, no puedo hacer eso-"

"Harás lo que te diga", espetó Derek, y continuó. Él podía defenderse a sí mismo.

Derek mantenía la calma, cuando llegó al lugar donde había estado la figura, no encontró a nadie, pero había contenedores de transporte más allá de los edificios en el astillero (toneladas de ellos) y el tipo podía estar en cualquiera,pero a Derek no le importó. Iba a tratar de encontrarlo, porque quería saber quién le estaba espiando y por qué.

Atravesó las cajas silenciosamente, sacando su arma mientras lo hacía. Se detuvo al final de las cajas y miró por las esquinas, pero durante un rato no vio nada ni a nadie, hasta que lo vio. Vio un destello de cabello azul mientras alguien saltaba de un contenedor al siguiente, y Derek se congeló por un segundo, su corazón latía salvajemente antes de que él se lanzara detrás de quien estaba bastante seguro era Stiles. Cuando llegó a la siguiente esquina, vio a Stiles doblando la esquina y maldijo en voz baja.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Stiles aquí?  
Derek se fue tras Stiles, su sangre hervía y su ira crecía. Su mente ya estaba dando vueltas a las posibilidades y sacando conclusiones. Stiles lo había usado, no le cabía duda, había jugado con Derek tomándole por idiota.

Su ira aumentó cuando dobló la esquina de otro contenedor y vio a Stiles, que no estaba del todo escondido, y cuando comenzó a correr hacia él,no fué silencioso en absoluto. Stiles miró por encima de su hombro y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de empezar a correr tan rápido como podía para escapar de Derek. Pero Derek ya estaba muy cerca de él, y mientras Stiles corría y Derek lo perseguía, Derek gritó su nombre, pero Stiles lo ignoró.

Pero Stiles no pudo superar a Derek por mucho tiempo, y justo cuando Stiles estaba doblando una esquina, Derek lo atrapó por la cintura y cayeron sobre el duro pavimento.

"¡Ah, joder!" Stiles maldijo cuando Derek aterrizó encima de él, y pudo sentir el aliento de Stiles.

"¿Por qué diablos me sigues?" Derek rugió, sosteniendo a Stiles contra el cemento y sin moverse una pulgada. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Stiles?"

Cómo Stiles no dijo nada, Derek volvió a rugir y agarró a Stiles por el pelo, aplastando su cara contra el cemento. "¡No me jodas, Stiles!"

"¡Ay, mierda, no lo hago!", Gritó Stiles. "No te lo puedo contar"

"¡Y una mierda!" Derek gritó de nuevo. "¡Joder!¡Me has utilizado pedazo de cabrón! Si querías entrar en el negocio, podrías haber sido sincero al respecto, ¡Maldito manipulador!

"¡No soy eso! ¡No hago eso! ”Gritó Stiles. "Solo, solo déjame levantarme y te lo explicaré todo".

Derek se rió con aspereza. "¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir solo para que puedas escapar? ¡Que te jodan! ”Derek escupió cada palabra.

"Derek,te lo juro, ¡no es lo que piensas!"

"No me jodas, Stiles. Me usaste, me manipulaste, ¡y eres un jodido pedazo de mierda! "

"¡Sé que estás informando a la policía!" Stiles gritó de repente, y Derek se quedó helado, luego miró hacia arriba y alrededor de ellos. ¿Por qué carajo había gritado Stiles eso?

"¿Joder,estás tratando de hacer que me maten ?", Gruñó Derek, y empujó la cara de Stiles en el cemento con más fuerza.

"No, lo juro", Stiles jadeó. "Lo siento, estoy entrando en pánico, ¡me estás asustando!"

"¿Te estoy asustando?" Derek miró a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Stiles, y su estúpido cabello azul teñido de mierda.

"Sí", siseó Stiles cuando Derek empujó con más fuerza su cabeza. "Sé quién eres y, aunque puede que estés haciendo algo bueno, sigues siendo un Hale".  
Eso hizo que Derek se detuviera, le hizo aflojar su agarre, hizo que cediera. Se levantó de encima de Stiles, aunque todavía permaneció sentado a horcajadas en su cintura para mantenerlo controlado. Stiles recobró algo de aliento antes de incorporarse sobre sus codos.

"Todavía soy un Hale, ¿eh?" Murmuró Derek. "¿Y qué significa eso, Stiles?"

Stiles guardó silencio por un largo minuto, antes de decir tan bajito como lo había hecho Derek, "Sé de la reputación de los Hale".

“Así que lo sabes,¿Verdad?"

"Sí", y luego Stiles miró por encima del hombro a Derek. "Pero no porque quiera estar en tu organización criminal, ¿de acuerdo? Es porque soy policía ".

Derek se quedó de piedra, y luego se levantó, alejándose de Stiles unos pasos. Stiles se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, sin huir, solo mirando a Derek con cansancio.

"¿Eres un poli?" Preguntó Derek. Luego una idea lo atravesó como un rayo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, "Eres el policía encubierto. Tú eres el que consiguió esas fotos de Peter ".

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y asintió. "Sí."

"Joder", Derek le dio la espalda a Stiles, luego pensó que era mejor no hacerlo y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Stiles. "Hijo de puta". Derek se detuvo, apartando la mirada de Stiles, tratando de asimilarlo todo. Después de un minuto miró a Stiles, que estaba mirando fijamente a Derek. "Así que solo era un trabajo para tí,¿eh?".

Stiles tragó saliva, y luego fue él quien apartó la mirada. "Al principio," musitó.

"¿Qué, se volvió algo más?" Derek se burló, molesto por sentirse tan herido.

"Bueno ... sí", Stiles se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Derek. "Pero luego me pregunté si..."

"¿Si?"Inquirió Derek .

"Si estabas involucrado en los … negocios de Peter".

Derek se tensó, luego miró a Stiles, su ira volvía a aumentar. "¿Sabías que estuve informando a la policía durante años y aún así me creíste capaz de eso?"

Stiles apretó los labios, mirando hacia el suelo mientras apoyaba las manos en las caderas. "Cuando la detective Martin y Boyd me dijeron que ya lo sabías, y luego no parecías estar muy … molesto con eso, sospeché".

"¿Crees que solo porque no aparentaba molestarme eso significaba que no lo estaba?" Derek dijo bruscamente, incapaz de controlar el cabreo.

"No me contabas nada, Derek", resopló Stiles, y Derek enarcó las cejas. Stiles lo vio y negó con la cabeza. "No me refiero a la información, me refiero a tus ... pensamientos y sentimientos sobre las cosas, no estabas ... abriéndote. Me estaba enamorando de tí, y era difícil ni siquiera tener una porción de ti ".

"Tú tampoco fuiste sincero con tus sentimientos, Stiles. Tú también me mentiste.

"Lo sé, lo sé", suspiró Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo solo…"

"¿Tú solo qué?"

"Simplemente empecé a preguntarme si realmente eras un buen tipo o si habías ... cambiado de opinión y no quería ayudarnos más".

Derek negó con la cabeza. "No es de extrañar que estuvieras tan tenso mientras follábamos".

Stiles bajó la vista de nuevo.

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Por qué te pusieron encubierto y no me lo dijeron?"

Stiles miró a Derek, mordiéndose el labio. "No estábamos ... seguros, de tí".

"¿Estás hablando en serio?Joder"

"No nos estabas dando ... nada. Quiero decir, obviamente nos estaba dando algunas cosas, pero no lo suficiente, no lo bastante como para echar abajo toda la organización. Y cuando oímos rumores de informantes de que la mafia Hale podría estar involucrándose en la trata de personas, querían asegurarse ".

"¿Y no confiaste en que yo podría manejar eso?" Derek dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y dándole la espalda a Stiles de nuevo. Al carajo, Stiles era un policía, no iba a matar a Derek. Y supuestamente se había enamorado de él, lo había dicho. Aunque Derek no estaba al cien por cien seguro de eso.

"Derek ..." dijo Stiles. "Lo siento."

Derek se dio la vuelta, mirando a Stiles.

"Lamento haberte mentido, por no decirte quién era o qué estaba haciendo".

Derek asintió lentamente, luego se le ocurrió una idea: "¿Stiles es tu verdadero nombre?"

Stiles se mordió el labio. "Sí y no". Cuando Derek levantó una ceja, Stiles aclaró. "No es mi nombre legal.Pero he pasado por Stiles desde que era un niño, así que es mi nombre ".

"Pero no es algo que pueda rastrearse hasta 'Stiles el poli’", dijo Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por supuesto.

"Pero nunca uso mi nombre legal", dijo Stiles. “Todo el mundo me conoce como Stiles"

"Uh huh", dijo Derek, asintiendo.

"Estamos en el mismo bando, Derek", dijo Stiles en voz baja, y Derek miró a Stiles, quien ahora parecía estar suplicando a Derek.

“¿Todavía crees que yo sería capaz de participar en la trata de personas? ¿Que estaría bien haciendo eso?

Stiles inmediatamente dijo que no, pero Derek dudaba. ¿Estaban realmente del mismo lado si Stiles aún creía que Derek era capaz de ser un monstruo?

"Derek, te lo juro, no lo hago", y Stiles dio dos pasos hacia Derek, y sintió que la brecha entre ellos se cerraba. Stiles parecía sincero, pero Derek no estaba seguro. "Derek, no estabas en ninguna de las escenas del tráfico, Lydia y Boyd dijeron que parecías realmente horrorizado cuando viste esas fotos. Yo les creo."

Derek suspiró, levantó una mano y acarició su pelo. "No quiero que vivas en alerta por no confiar en mí. Y ha sido así todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, para ti y para mí ".

"Lo sé", dijo Stiles.

"Quiero decir,estábamos realmente juntos?"  
Derek miró a Stiles, deslizó su mano hasta su muslo,suspirando.  
Tal vez no ... completamente ", Stiles se estremeció. "Pero tal vez nosotros ... podríamos llegar a estarlo?"

"¿Podríamos?"

"Bueno, si lo logramos y derribamos toda la organización, podrías ser libre y podríamos ... quizás estar juntos".

Stiles parecía esperanzado, y Derek sintió que su voluntad se debilitaba.

"Nunca toleraría la trata de personas", dijo Derek. Necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba que Stiles lo viera claro y lo supiera,no que sólo creyera. "Nunca me he sentido bien con nada de esto", dijo Derek con determinación. Todavía se sentía culpable por los hombres que había matado hacía años cuando estaba lleno de dolor, incluso si habían sido hombres malvados. Sería fácil disculparse consigo mismo por eso, pero a veces todavía le obsesionaban sus rostros. Él nunca sería capaz de perdonarse si se quedara al margen y permitiera que Peter traficara con seres humanos.

Stiles cerró la distancia entre ellos, y Derek inspiró profundamente cuando Stiles acarició su mejilla.

"Te creo", murmuró Stiles.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, y Stiles se acercó más, tan cerca que sus torsos casi se tocaban.

"Te creo", susurró Stiles.

"Quiero ayudar", dijo Derek, y vio que la sonrisa comenzaba a iluminar la cara de Stiles. "Quiero hacer caer a Peter. Y a los Argent también, si podemos.

“Lo vamos a intentar con todas nuestras fuerzas,eso seguro", dijo Stiles, y luego besó a Derek, con pasión. Derek contuvo el aliento tomado por sorpresa,le devolvió el beso a Stiles,y al besarle, sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Stiles ya no escondía cosas,Derek ya no escondía cosas, y eran solo ellos mismos,sin disimulos.

Derek rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Stiles y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo mientras se besaban y besaban y besaban.

Finalmente pararon para tomar algo de aire, y ambos suspiraron temblando.

"No eres un trabajo para mí", dijo Stiles, mirando a Derek. "Ni siquiera se supone que estoy contigo. Lydia y Boyd ni siquiera lo saben".

"¿Ellos, no lo saben?" Derek se sorprendió.

"Sí ..." Stiles se mordió el labio. "Me patearían el culo si se enteraran, incluso si lo fingiera solo para obtener información".

"¿Por qué?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros, parecía incómodo. “Por si yo al estar tan íntimamente ... cerca,llegara a tener ciertos sentimientos".

Derek y Stiles se miraron, y Derek sonrió suavemente. "Uy."

Stiles se rió. "Sí, ups".

Y luego se besaron de nuevo, y Derek ignoró cualquier duda o temor que pudiera tener y besó a Stiles más intensamente, perdiéndose en sus labios.

Derek sabía que estaba jodido si Stiles acababa por mentirle y herirlo, pero se sentía feliz de besar a Stiles, de tenerlo en sus brazos, de sentirse más cerca de lo que nunca antes se había sentido con Stiles. Y si él salía herido, pues saldría herido.Nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba.

Y quizás, lo de que él y Stiles trabajaran juntos podría ser una buena decisión, tal vez podría funcionar, y podrían ser felices al final. Tal vez.

 

~ * ~

En el presente, Derek se despertó con Stiles en sus brazos. Respiró hondo y retuvo a Stiles un poco más fuerte.

Resultó que de verdad estaban juntos en esto. En lugar de separarse,se habían acercado más. Stiles no había vuelto a actuar de manera sospechosa con Derek o como si no confiara en él,al contrario, se abrió más con Derek del mismo modo que Derek lo hizo con él.

Los últimos seis meses habían sido increíbles en cuanto a su relación. Todo lo demás iba bien en términos de la investigación, también. Casi lo tenían, casi se acababa, Derek podía sentirlo.Había pensado que este momento nunca llegaría, pero estaban avanzando, se estaban acercando.

Finalmente, Derek soltó suavemente a Stiles y se levantó de la cama.

Todavía no le habían dicho a la policía que eran pareja, aunque algunos días se preguntaba si Lydia y Boyd lo sabrían. Les habían revelado que Derek sabía que Stiles era un agente encubierto, pero no compartieron el aspecto romántico de su relación,ahora él y Stiles iban a reunirse con ellos como habían estado haciéndolo cada vez más en los últimos meses.En esta última reunión,les dijeron que habían avanzado con Peter y que la operación sería esa noche, Derek les creyó porque habían obtenido muchas pruebas con el tiempo, y él y Stiles habían conseguido recientemente la ubicación del lugar donde Peter retenía a las personas con las que traficaba.

Hoy, Derek tendría que ir al club, ver a Peter y actuar como si no estuviera reventando de ganas de noquearlo y llevarlo a la policía ya mismo. No, la policía quería atrapar a Peter y salvar a la gente, algunos de los cuales eran tan solo niños.

Pero no, eso sería esa noche, no esta mañana, así que Derek debía interpretar bien su papel.Iba a ser una tortura, y si Peter era tan asqueroso como solía ser, Derek no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría antes de matarlo.

A las pocas horas de ese día, recibió un mensaje de texto de Stiles que decía: "¿Quedamos esta noche?", Que Derek sabía que era una confirmación de que estaría en el lugar que acordaron a la hora en que acordaron. Derek le devolvió un mensaje de texto afirmativo y volvió a terminar el papeleo, su mente apenas en la tarea en cuestión. Pero tenía que parecer ocupado.

A las seis en punto, Derek estaba ansioso e inquieto, y le fué difícil disimular cuando Peter entró en su oficina para hablar sobre el próximo negocio de drogas que estaban gestionando, pero eso nunca sucedería si todo salía bien esa noche.

Derek tuvo que esforzarse mucho para permanecer estoico cuando Peter se detuvo en su puerta y se le quedó mirando. 

"¿Sí?" Derek dijo, reclinándose en su silla e intentando parecer lo más natural que podía.

“¿Sabes? ..." Peter dijo, entornando los ojos. "Ese novio tuyo ... es más duro de lo que parece".

Derek se tensó y entrecerró los ojos ante su tío. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Solo ... que es más de lo que parece", dijo Peter con una sonrisa, y Derek se tensó aún más.

"Te veré mañana, tío", fue todo lo que Derek dijo en respuesta, incluso cuando su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

"Derek",Peter saludó con la cabeza,  
sonreía al salir del despacho.

A Derek se le heló la sangre, y comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Lo sabía Peter? No, él no podía ... podía? ¿Derek se había descuidado en algún momento?  
¿No vigiló lo suficiente por si alguien lo seguía cuando iba a encontrarse con los detectives? ¿Estaba Peter allí esa noche,hace 6 meses,cuando Derek descubrió quién era Stiles y qué se había estado escondiendo? ¿Derek había estado tan distraído por sus crecientes sentimientos por Stiles que bajó la guardia?

Con el corazón latiendo acelerado, Derek tomó sus cosas y se fue, corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro. Cuando llegó,Stiles era el único allí. Los detectives y sus refuerzos aún no estaban ahí, aún faltaban diez minutos para iniciar el operativo pero Derek detuvo su coche y corrió a encontrarse con Stiles.

~*~  
“Hey", dijo Stiles, y se besaron rápidamente antes de que Derek se retirara.

"Podríamos tener problemas".

"¿Qué?" La cara de Stiles descompuso mientras se tensaba. 

Peter vino a verme antes de irme y dejó caer un comentario sobre que eras más de lo que parecías —dijo Derek rápidamente, su pulso aún latía rápido.

Stiles palideció y sus ojos se agrandaron antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, lo comprobé y las personas con las que trafican todavía están en el edificio. Si él supiera algo,los habría trasladado.

"A menos que esté planeando atraparnos".

Stiles maldijo y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Luego sacó su teléfono y se alejó unos pasos, y Derek lo escuchó decir el nombre de Lydia, lo que significaba que le estaba informando de esta novedad potencialmente peligrosa.

Derek miró alrededor del descampado, en alerta máxima.Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que si Peter lo quisiera matar, ya lo habría hecho. No podía saberlo ... a menos que estuviera jugando con él, Derek nunca las tenía todas con su tío.Joder.

Las manos de Stiles acariciando su rostro sacaron a Derek de su pánico, y contuvo el aliento bruscamente.

"Todo irá bien", dijo Stiles, con voz firme. "Incluso si es una trampa, vamos a tener grandes refuerzos que nos respalden.Ni siquiera Peter puede contra eso ".

 

Derek tragó saliva y asintió nada convencido.

“Aunque Peter sospeche de mí, eso no significa que sepa lo cerca que estamos de atraparlo. Mantuvimos esa información imposible de rastrear por esa misma razón".

Derek asintió de nuevo, y las palabras de Stiles lo reconfortaron, al igual que el beso en su mejilla, luego en su otra mejilla y luego en su frente. Derek suspiró, fundiéndose un poco en el sosiego que Stiles le proporcionaba.

"Podemos hacer esto", le tranquilizó Stiles.

"Podemos hacer esto", repitió Derek, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Stiles ".

"Atraparemos a Peter, derribaremos la organización, podremos estar juntos, y lograrás salir de esta vida". Lo prometo."

Derek soltó una risa temblorosa. "No puedes prometer eso".

"Lo sé", murmuró Stiles. "Pero lo hago de todos modos".

Se besaron dulcemente, durante un largo momento, y Derek sintió que su pulso se aceleraba por una razón completamente distinta.Cuando se apartaron,Stiles sonrió suavemente y abrazó a Derek.

Iban a lograrlo. Tenían que hacerlo, de lo contrario Derek estaba muerto, de una manera u otra.

 

~ * ~

Por supuesto, Derek debía quedarse  
en el coche, ya que no era policía. Pero habría dos policías con él en caso de que Peter intentara ir a por Derek mientras todos estaban ocupados con lo sucedía en el edificio.

Sin embargo, Derek no temía por sí mismo,sino porque Stiles estaba entrando allí. Por supuesto que iba armado y llevaba chaleco antibalas. Pero un chaleco antibalas no le protegería contra una bala en la cabeza.

Derek se retorcía las manos sentado en el asiento trasero del SUV negro, con los dos policías en la parte delantera.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que escucharan disparos, pero lo sintió como una eternidad antes de que sucediera. Después de los primeros disparos, Derek se tensó, lanzándose hacia adelante.

"Señor. Hale, quédese atrás ”, dijo uno de los policías, extendiendo una mano.

Derek suspiró pesadamente y se recostó,su mente zumbaba, sus pensamientos se centraron principalmente en Stiles. Quería salir corriendo del auto y encontrar a Stiles y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero sabía que si lo hacía se lo impedirían. Era un blanco fácil,y lo odiaba.  
Derek vio que el primer grupo de víctimas del tráfico de personas era sacado del edificio por policías, a salvo, a medida que aumentaban los disparos.

Y luego,mientras Derek observaba cómo los policías sacaban a más y más personas del edificio del almacén, se oyeron dos disparos a través del parabrisas del auto en el que estaba Derek,y le salpicó la sangre cuando alguien disparó a los dos policías que lo protegían, en la cabeza.

Derek saltó y miró hacia arriba, y su corazón dió un vuelco cuando vio a Peter viniendo hacia el coche.Joder.

Por supuesto,había escapado, de algún modo. Si no hubiera sabido sobre Stiles, tenía que saberlo, de lo contrario, habría sido pillado in fraganti y habría sido capturado por la policía.

Derek tomó aire con dificultad mientras se lanzaba por el asiento y abría la puerta trasera. Tenía dos opciones. Correr lo más rápido que pudiera, en campo abierto, donde su tío podría dispararle fácilmente en la cabeza y matarlo, o podría moverse alrededor del SUV, que era su única esperanza para salvarse. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos del almacén,y cerca de otro edificio, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para que Derek pudiera llegar sin ponerse a tiro.

Derek no se molestó en cerrar la puerta trasera del,furgón,sino que salió del coche y lo rodeó por el costado mirando por encima para saber cómo de cerca estaba Peter de él, cuando sonó un disparo y su tío casi le vuela los sesos. Derek resolló, agachándose, moviéndose hacia la parte trasera del vehículo y escudriñando alrededor de la esquina.

Peter venía derecho hacia él.Joder, Derek estaba muerto.

"¡Derek!" Le llamó Peter, burlándose. "¡¿Quieres saber un secreto?!"

Derek vio a Peter ir hacia el lado derecho de la camioneta, por lo que Derek se agachó alrededor del lado izquierdo,jadeando.

“El fuego si fue debido a los Argent en realidad. Debido a Kate Argent para ser exactos,pero ella no trabajaba sola".

Derek se congeló, no estaba seguro de estar escuchando bien, lo que Peter estaba insinuando. Derek había estado bastante cerca de Kate Argent años atrás, y en su época de dolor se había acostado con ella varias veces, aunque nunca había sido para él nada más que una amistad. Pero,al final, Derek se cansó de sus tonterías,sus manipulaciones y su insensibilidad,su total y absoluta falta de conciencia, y había terminado con sus relaciónes,con su amistad, todo. Ni siquiera la había visto en unos 3 años.

"Ya ves, Derek", dijo Peter, y su voz sonaba mucho más cerca ahora.Derek, todavía agazapado, corrió hacia la parte delantera del vehículo. Podía escuchar los pasos de Peter alrededor del coche. “Talía era mayor que yo, y cuando nuestros padres murieron, ella se hizo cargo, a pesar de que no estaba calificada para asumir tal puesto. Además¿Una mujer jefe del Clan? Eso era inaudito. Pero tus abuelos la nombraron sucesora en su...testamento. Ella,no yo,Talía Hale, la niña mimada, la hermana perfecta, la niña de los ojos de nuestro padre ".

Derek sostuvo la manecilla de la puerta del pasajero durante un rato mientras trataba de comprender lo que su tío estaba diciendo.

Y luego,tú ... bueno, contigo fue fácil esperar mi tiempo. Además, cuando asumiste el mando por primera vez,  
eras más chistoso que ahora”.  
Derek escuchó los pasos de Peter detenerse justo cuando llegaba a la esquina de la parte trasera de la camioneta. Derek miró por encima del hombro, tratando de mantener su respiración uniforme y constante.  
“Pensé que tu estupidez y temeridad te matarían antes de que tuviera que hacerlo yo. Incluso pensé, por un tiempo,que podrías serme útil. La forma en que disparaste a ese pez gordo del crimen en plena cabeza sin siquiera retroceder, como te había visto hacer tantas veces antes, me dio esperanza ".

Derek sintió un nudo en el estómago

"Pero eso no duró mucho. Volviste a tus estúpidas y dóciles maneras. No querer asesinar a nadie, querer que nuestros tratos ilegales fueran lo más limpios posible, despreciar los regalos que el único miembro de tu familia te daba tan generosamente".

Peter se refería a la mujer que había atado y quería que Derek violara. Derek se estremeció, sintiéndose mareado.

"Así que esperé mi momento, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para matarte y hacer que pareciera que yo no tenía nada que ver".Funcionó con nuestra familia. Kate estaba tan ansiosa por hacerlo, tan emocionada que era casi gracioso lo mucho que despreciaba a nuestra familia. Por suerte, yo también lo hacía. Pero entonces tú y Laura decidisteis salir esa noche en lugar de ir a nuestra pequeña ... reunión familiar ".

Derek apretó la mandíbula, deseando haber llevado su arma esta noche. Pero había creído que estaría cerca de un ejército de policías que lo dejarían en libertad después de que todo acabara y no iban a llevarlo a la cárcel,Derek la había dejado en su oficina,había sido un completo idiota. Aunque estaba tan alarmado que había salido corriendo de allí.

"Laura ... fue fácil. Esperé dos años para dejar que todo se calmara, luego le corté la garganta en el callejón detrás del club. La policía creyó que fue un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas. Luego tomaste el control, y sabía que no podía ser tan aleatorio contigo. Sería un poco demasiado sospechoso. Así que esperé ... pero tú, bueno, has sido un chico muy ocupado, ¿verdad, Derek? "

Derek oyó sus pasos de nuevo y comenzó a moverse.

“Informando a la policía. Y vi a tu noviecito entrar en este almacén, con su placa en el pecho ... Debería haberlo sabido.Ya sabía lo tuyo, lo descubrí hace unas semanas, pero tu novio ... incluso a mí me engañó. Es un buen actor, la forma en que fingió preocuparse por ti y la forma en que fingió ser un delincuente de poca monta. Así que ya ves, Derek, has sido un contratiempo para mis planes de muerte perfecta para ti, una muerte que no me implicase en absoluto. Ahora ... bueno, ahora voy a tener que matarte, desafortunadamente de cualquier manera".

 

Derek oyó sus pasos de nuevo,y el miedo aceleró su respiración. Volvió a la parte delantera del auto justo cuando Peter doblaba esa esquina, apuntando con la pistola a Derek. Disparó y Derek se agachó, sintiendo que la bala le rozaba el brazo mientras lo hacía.

Derek soltó un quejido de dolor al tratar de ponerse de pie y correr, pero Peter lo alcanzó, tiró de su abrigo y lo tiró al suelo.

"Aquí es donde vas a morir, Derek", sonrió Peter,con mirada de maníaco en sus ojos cuando se puso encima de él y apuntó con su pistola hacia la cabeza de Derek.

Derek quería llorar pero no lo hizo.No iba a darle a su tío ese gusto, nunca.

"Tan débil ... es increíble, que seas hijo de mi hermana y seas así. Una cosa que mi hermana no era,débil, eso hay que reconocerselo. Pero tú ... "Peter chasqueó la lengua, y se enderezó un poco, pero mantuvo el arma en la sien de Derek. "Di adiós, Derek."

Derek en vez de eso enfureció y le rugió “qué te jodan", y Peter se rió con su dedo en el gatillo,  
sonó un disparo y un agujero de bala apareció en la frente de Peter, y un segundo,dos segundos, pasaron antes de que el agarre de Peter se aflojara,su pistola cayó al suelo y se derrumbó sobre Derek, quien quedó sin aliento e inmediatamente empujó a Peter al suelo.

Y a unos pocos pasos de distancia estaba Stiles, con la pistola apuntando hacia donde Peter había estado, mientras miraba a Derek.

Derek estaba sin aliento, y Stiles bajó su arma mientras corría hacia Derek, "¿Estás bien?" Stiles prácticamente gritó cuando se arrodilló junto a Derek y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien, estoy bien", repitió Derek mientras Stiles pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Derek para comprobar si estaba herido o no.

Stiles miró a Derek, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas mientras sonreía.

"Los tenemos, Derek. Los tenemos ".

"¿Lo hicisteis?"Derek soltó un grito ahogado.

"Sí," Stiles rió temblando. "Algunos de los que fueron víctimas de la trata no lo lograron ... pero la mayoría va a estar bien. Bueno ... físicamente va a estar bien ", Stiles corrigió mientras miraba por encima del hombro. Los coches de policías estaban llegando al almacén ahora, y sacaban esposados a todos los hombres de Derek.

 

“Eso es bueno,es increible”.Derek suspiró,mirando a Stiles, quien sonrió.

"Lo hiciste, Derek. Sin tí,no habríamos logrado nada. Sin tí,esto no habría sido posible ".

Derek apenas podía procesarlo todo cuando Stiles lo tomó de la mano y lo puso en pie. Miró el cuerpo de Peter, sus ojos ciegos apuntaban hacia el cielo, y no sabía cómo sentirse. Aunque una cosa que sabía que no sentía era pena. No sentía tristeza por el tío que había perdido, o porque no tenía ya ninguna familia.

Bueno ... si la tenía, en cierto modo. Derek miró a Stiles, quien había visto a los policías encargados de protegerlo y estaba llamando a la Detective Martin y al Detective Boyd.

Cuando Stiles lo miró de nuevo se quedaron prendidos el uno en los ojos del otro, Derek supo que éste era el principio de esa vida que siempre había deseado tener. Una vida normal, o al menos tan normal como la vida podría ser para Derek. Pero era libre, podía dejar esta vida con Stiles a su lado. Se sentía muy ligero cuando lo llevaron a un automóvil para acompañarlo a comisaría para tomarle declaración.

"Soy libre", susurró Derek en el asiento trasero del auto con Stiles, quien giró su cabeza para mirar a Derek desde donde estaba sentado a su lado.

E ignorando a Lydia y Boyd en el asiento delantero, Stiles tomó la mano de Derek en la suya. "Somos libres."

Derek miró a Stiles, a sus tatuajes, a su mechón de cabello azul, y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.Los ojos de Stiles ... cuando pasaban frente a las farolas, brillaban con un bello color dorado, y Derek pensó en ese momento que nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso en toda su vida.

"Te amo", murmuró Derek, y lo decía en serio. Lo decía con todo su corazón.

Stiles sonrió y luego se inclinó para darle a Derek un suave beso. "También te amo", susurró Stiles contra sus labios, y el corazón de Derek voló al escuchar esas palabras.

Stiles no era solo una diversión,y Derek no era solo un trabajo para Stiles. Eran mucho más,y sin Stiles,Derek sabía que no habría salido de esto vivo e ileso. Stiles se había convertido en su todo en el último año, y aunque las cosas habían sido difíciles,lo habían logrado, juntos.

Derek no soltó la mano de Stiles hasta que le dijeron que Stiles no podía estar en la sala cuando tomaron nota de su declaración.

Pero incluso entonces sus manos seguían de algún modo unidas, y Derek observó a Stiles alejarse en la comisaría con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.Iba a estar todo bien.

Derek no podía parar de sonreír.

FIN


End file.
